Le pouvoir de la réincarnation
by petitechipie
Summary: Résumer trop long donc à l'intérieur . Bon c'est avec les maraudeurs , à leur époque . C'est aussi avec Harry et Drago . PAS DE SLASH !
1. arrivée

_Coucou ! J'espère que vous êtes en forme ! Donc voici ma deuxième histoire …_

 _PS : c'est ma première vrai fic . Donc il y a une seule erreur , prévenez-moi dans les reviews !_

 _Résumer : Nous croyons tous que Poudlard est calme . Eh ben non . Poudlard a à l'intérieur de son enceinte des êtres inimaginables . Voici donc une année bien compliquée pour les maraudeurs ! Et si en plus , Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy arrivaient à cette époque suite à une dispute ?_

 _oOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Dehors , il pleuvait . Une inconnue courrait dans la fôret . Celle-ci cherchait Poudlard : la grande et prestigieuse école de magie . Pourquoi ? Voldemort avait terrassé toute sa famille . Au bout d'un moment , elle entendit des voix . Elle se dirigea vers celles-ci . C'était des élèves qui se dirigeaient vers un château . _Poudlard ! pensa-t-elle ._ La jeune fille vit au loin un homme très vieux avec une très longue barbe : Albus Dumbeldore . Celui-ci la vit et vint à sa rencontre :

-Tu dois être Inès Westman ? lui demanda-t-il .

-Oui . Vous devez être Albus Dumbeldore ?

-Effectivement .

-Comment avez-vous su qui j'étais ?

-Je l'ai su grâce à tes cheveux , Inès .

Car en effet , Inès avait les cheveux très voyant : bleu glace . On ne pouvait pas la loupé .

-Mais vois-tu , tu ne peux pas garder ton nom . Cela pourrait avoir un effet négatif sur toi vis-à-vis des autres . continua le vieux mage .

-D'accord .

-Donc , j'y ai pensé et j'en suis venus à la conclusion suivante : tu garderas ton prénom , mais tu changeras de nom de famille .

-Et quel sera ce nom de famille professeur ?

-Ce nom de famille sera Potter . Cette famille a , bien entendu , été mise au courant pour toi . Mais ne t'inquiète pas , cette famille est très respecter . Tu auras aussi un frère , il s'appelle James . Il a ton âge . Tu seras aussi placé directement à Gryffondor pour pouvoir être avec lui pour qu'il puisse te surveiller . Des questions ?

-Non professeur . Merci beaucoup .

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Je sais , c'est court mais c'est ma première fiction donc …_

 _Pour ceux qui attendent Harry et Drago , ils doivent normalement arrivés dans le prochain chapitre ou encore le suivant , sa dépendra si c'est trop court ou trop long .Et aussi , si TOUS les chapitres sont trop courts , c'est normal : l'histoire est écrite à l'avance ._

 _Aussi , dans la fic il devrait_ _normalement_ _y avoir :_

 _-Bah Inès_

 _-Les maraudeurs obligatoirement_

 _-Lucius Malefoy_

 _-Severus Rogue_

 _-Narcissa Black_

 _-Régulus Back ._

 _Après , se sera uniquement si je veux ._

 _Hasta la vista !_


	2. Inès et James

_Coucou ! Bon , je vais vous faire le chapitre 2 que certain attendaient ._

 _Je suis désoler , mais Harry et Drago devront attendre le prochain chapitre pour apparaître . JE SUIS_ _VRAIMENT_ _NAVRER !_

 _Bon bref , commençons ….._

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Inès et Dumbeldore cherchèrent durant un long moment le dit ``James '' . Quand , enfin , ils le trouvèrent , Dumbeldore l'interpela :

-James ? Peux-tu venir s'il te plait ?

-Bien sur professeur . On se voit dans la grande salle ? demanda James à un garçon _très_ charmant au point de vue d'Inès .

-Okay ! Compte sur nous Cornedrue ! lui répondit d'ailleurs le garçon _très_ charmant .

James se dirigea vers le professeur Dumbeldore et Inès après avoir fait `salut' à ses amis . Arrivé à leurs hauteur , au lieu de regarder le professeur Dumbeldore et lui demander `` _Oui professeur ? ''_ , James observa Inès . _C'est elle Inès ?_ pensa-t-il . _Peut-être …. Après tout , elle ressemble au description que mon père m'a fait d'elle . Mais elle est très jolie la petite ! Il va falloir que je la surveille car avec Sirius dans les parage … Sa ne peut être bon !_

Enfin , James s'intéressa au professeur Dumbeldore :

-Oui professeur ?

-James , je te présente Inès , ta sœur . Je compte sur toi pour la protégée . J'entends par là pas de ballade nocturne dans la fôret interdite , pas de blagues de mauvais gouts sur ses amis .

-Même si ses amis sont des serpentards ? demanda James , une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux .

-Même si se sont des serpentards .

James fût déçu et fit semblant de bouder . Dumbeldore le sortit de sa rêverie en sortant la dernière phrase qu'il leurs dira seuls à seuls de la soirée :

-Bon jeunes gens , je vais vous laisser aller dans la grande salle . Bon dîner .

Et Dumbeldore partit . James en profita donc pour apprendre à mieux connaître Inès . Après tout , c'est sa _sœur_!

-Bon bah salut ! Moi c'est James ! Tu peux m'appeler Cornedrue si tu veux . C'est comme sa que m'appelle mes amis ! J'ai 17 ans , à Gryffondor . Je fais partis des mecs des plus sexy de Poudlard ! Mais aussi , fais attention à mon meilleur ami , Sirius . Il prend n'importe quelle fille !

-D'accord . Moi c'est Inès et je n'ai pas de surnom particulier . J'ai aussi 17 ans , d'après Dumbeldore , je suis aussi à Gryffondor . Je ne suis pas particulièrement belle et je ferai attention à Sirius .

-Quoi ?! Mais tu es magnifique ! Enfin , pour moi en tout cas … Je te parie ce que tu veux que Sirius et Malefoy vont te draguer !

-Malefoy ?

-Ah oui , c'est un serpentard . Mais bizarement , il est très gentil (1). Il est unique . Il est libre aussi si tu le veux .

-Euh , merci de me le préciser .

-Non mais derien !

Sur cette dernière phrase , James et Inès marchèrent vers la grande salle . Arriver à destination , James invita Inès à manger avec lui et ses amis . D'ailleurs , Sirius se révèla être la _garçon_ _très_ _charmant_. Un autre de ses amis se nomme Rémus Lupin . Préfet-en-chef de Gryffondor , élève exemplaire , il est l'un des plus intelligent de Poudlard . Mais au fond de tout cela , se cache une personne très farceuse , malicieuse . Il peut rendre la vie difficile à _certaines personnes_ (2) . Il fait aussi partit des garçons les plus beau de tout Poudlard , mais d'après James , Rémus s'en fiche complètement . Enfin , le dernier de ses amis se nomme Peter Petigrow . Elève timide mais pas trop , admirateur de ses propres amis , pas très intelligent , n'a jamais eu d'Optimal . Le repas se passa à merveille . Inès s'entendit immédiatement avec Rémus . Pour Sirius et Peter , ce fût un peu après mais bon . _Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ici ,_ pensa Inès _, James est adorable , Rémus est extrêmement gentil , Sirius est bien bavard et Peter me plaît bien ._

C'est donc avec ses pensées qu'Inès débuta son année avec les maraudeurs .

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Voilà , c'est la fin du deuxième chapitre ._

 _Sa se voit en tout cas que ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent ._

 _Précision 1 : dans ma fic , j'avais envie d'un truc impossible … Et voilà le résultat ! Lucius en gentil … Pour moi , c'est comme Voldemort qui est à Gryffondor ! Après , c'est vous qui voyez …_

 _Précision 2 : les_ _certaines personnes_ _sont des mangemorts ET Sirius . Dans ma tête , je vois toujours un Rémus qui fait un peu peur , vous voyez ?_

 _Bon , on se revoit plus tard pour le chapitre 3 !_

 _Et bonne vacance à la sone C !_


	3. Un bond pour Harry et Drago

_Coucou ! Bon , comme prévus , je vous ai promis qu'il y allait avoir Harry et Drago dans ce chapitre ._

 _Donc , débutons …_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Vingt ans plus tard , deux jeunes hommes se disputaient dans le bureau du directeur : Albus Dumbeldore . Celui-ci savait ce qui allait se déclencher suite à cette dispute . Un des jeunes hommes avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais , des lunette , des magnifique yeux émeraude et une cicatrice sur le front . Ce jeune homme se trouvait être Harry Potter . Le deuxième avait des cheveux blond presque blanc , des yeux gris métallique et son visage était vraiment beaucoup déformé par la colère . Celui-ci était nul autre que Drago Malefoy . Les deux jeunes élèves se disputaient pour un rien : un carnet bleu . Harry le voulait car il en avait besoin pour tuer Voldemort , mais le dit carnet appartenait à Drago , et il ne voulait pas le laisser entre les mains de son ennemi juré ! _Mais mince alors ! Potter ne comprend pas que je ne veux pas le lui prêter ?!_ pensa Drago . _Il est vraiment casse bonbon à la fin !_

 _Non mais il va me le prêter ce carnet ?_ pensa à son tour Harry . _Ok , c'est le sien mais c'est pas une raison !_

Pendant que les garçons se disputaient , Dumbeldore , lui , cherchait un moyen pour empêcher ce qui allait arriver . Perdus dans ses pensées , il ne fit pas attention qu'Harry , d'un coup de coude , venait de biser une petite fiole .

Harry , qui venait de brisé la petite fiole , n'en fit pas attention , pensant que ce n'était pas très grave .

Mais c'était très grave .

Une immense fumée s'éleva , prenant l'attention de Dumbeldore , Harry et Drago . La dite fumée enveloppa le Gryffondor et le Serpentard . Au bout de quelques secondes , ils avaient disparus .

Les garçons se retrouvèrent dans un tourbillon de couleur . Ils virent plusieurs images : des images qui comportaient leurs parents . Mais tellement que les images allaient vites , ils ne purent voir que quelques une . Et encore , elles n'était pas très importantes .

Nos deux jeunes élèves tombèrent lourdement sur un sol de pierre . Harry , retrouva ses esprits immédiatement , et prit un peu de temps pour se relevé . Quand ce fût le cas , il vit avec étonnement que Malefoy , lui , était déjà relevé et inspectait la pièce .

-Comment tu as fais ça ? lui demanda Harry .

-Fais quoi ? lui demanda Drago , ne comprenant pas .

-Comment tu as fais pour vite de relevé ?

-Ah , c'est juste l'habitude .

-Ah , ok .

Un silence de mort tomba dans la salle . Quand Harry demanda , visiblement énerver :

-T'es content ?

-Content de quoi ? lui demanda notre Serpentard préféré , lui aussi énervé .

-Tu nous as fais atterrir ici !

-C'est moi qui nous ai fait atterrir ici ? Non mais tu dois nettoyer tes lunettes Potter ! Si tu n'avais pas cassé cette fichu fiole , on ne serait pas ici !

-Parce que c'est moi qui n'a pas voulus prêter mon carnet ? Si tu m'avait gentiment prêter ton carnet , rien de tout cela serait arrivé !

-Comme tu l'as remarqué , il s'agit de MON carnet Potter !

-Oui , mais j'en ai besoin Malefoy !

-Mais moi aussi ! Tu crois que j'ai gentiment commencé à faire un carnet de runes , de langues anciennes avec tous ces sortilèges depuis l'âge de huit ans exprès pour toi ? Non mais tu as bus ou quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu en as besoins ? lui demanda plus calmement Harry .

-Tu crois que je vais te le dire ?

-S'il te plait .

-Bon , ok . C'est pour tuer Opéro (1) .

-Mais Opéro n'existe pas …

-Alors , c'est une personne venant de mon imagination qui tu toutes les personnes naissant avec le nom Malefoy depuis des siècles ? Aucune personne de ma famille est resté en vie après leurs vingt ans , sauf mon père . Et encore , à cause de ça , il a perdu toutes ses bonnes humeurs . Car je vais te dire quelque chose Potter . A Poudlard , mon père n'était pas encore froid et malfaisant . Il reniait tous les idéaux de Voldemort et il était ami avec des nés moldus .

-C'est vrai ? Enfin , je dis ça car je ne vois pas ton père adorateur de né moldus …

-Pourtant c'est le cas . Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai fais ce carnet ? demanda calmement Drago .

-Oui , je comprends . Bon , essayons de sortir d'ici !

Ils sortirent de la pièce . Ils virent aussi qu'ils étaient à Poudlard .

Ils partirent en direction du bureau du professeur Dumbeldore . Mais en chemin , ils croisèrent un élève de Gryffondor qu'ils ne connaissent pas .

-Qui êtes-vous ? leurs demanda l'inconnu .

-Euh …moi c'est Harry .

-Et moi c'est Drago .

-Vos nom ?

-Euh… Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis Rémus Lupin , préfet-en-chef de Gryffondor . Veillez me suivre je vous pris .

Rémus les accompagna au bureau du professeur Dumbeldore . _Et mince alors !_ pensa Drago . _On a fait un bond dans le passé !_

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Jespère qu'il vous a plut !_

 _Précision 1 : je voulais un nouveau méchant , mais pour Drago . Plus tard , au fil des chapitre , il y aura des informations sur_ _ **Opéro**_ _._

 _Aller ! Salut les amis !_


	4. Nouvelles choses et Lucius

_Coucou les amis ! ça va ? Moi oui en tout cas !_

 _Je voudrai remerciée_ _ **scpotter**_ _pour la review . Elle m'a fait plaisir !_

 _Donc , débutons pour le chapitre 4 de la fic :_

 _OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO_

POV Rémus :

J'en ai rat-de-bol d'entendre James et Sirius se lamentés ! Je suis donc sortis de la salle commune pour aller prendre l'air .

Perdus dans mes pensées , je ne remarque même pas que mes pas me mènent dans un couloir abandonné du troisième étage . C'est moi et Sirius qui l'avons découvert en essayant d'échappés à Rusard . C'était il y a trois ans si mes souvenirs sont bons …

Pensant à toutes les choses et merveilles que James , Peter , Sirius et moi avons découvert au cour de nos années passées à Poudlard , j'entendis des voix , puis des hurlements . Je crois qu'elles sont dans mon esprit , mais non . Je sortis donc de mes pensées et suivis les voix . Arrivé à testination , je vis deux élèves : un Gryffondor et un Serpentard . Ils ont l'airs d'avoir mon âge , mais bizarement , je ne les connaît pas . Je décidai donc de les abordés . Mais ils partent . Pas grave , je les suis . Je pris un autre chemin , me permettant de me retrouver face à eux :

-Qui êtes-vous ? leurs demandais-je .

-Euh … Moi c'est Harry . me répondit le garçon aux cheveux noir , qui ressemble à James .

-Et moi c'est Drago . me répondit le blond , qui lui ressemble à Lucius .

-Vos nom ? leurs demandais-je aussi .

-Euh… Qui es-tu ?

Cette question me cloua sur place . Pourquoi eux-mêmes ne me connaissent pas ?

-Je suis Rémus Lupin , préfet-en-chef de Gryffondor . Veuillez me suivre je vous pris .

Je partis en direction du bureau du professeur Dumbeldore avec les deux garçons sur les talons . Arrivé devant la gargouille qui garde l'entrée du bureau , je prononce le mot-de-passe .

-Bonbon réglisse .

La gargouille pivota sur elle-même et laissa apparaître un escalier . Nous montâmes celui-ci . Nous arrivons devant une porte . Je toqua et j'entra . Ouf , Dumbeldore est là .

-Bonjour Rémus . Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? me demanda celui-ci .

-Bonjour professeur . J'ai trouvé ses deux jeunes gens dans les couloirs et je me rappelle pas les avoir vus autrefois .

-Oui , effectivement . Moi non plus je ne rappelle pas le avoir vus auparavant . Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda-t-il au garçons .

-Euh … commença le premier , mais il bloqua . Le deuxième vient à sa rescousse … mais de façon un peu désagréable …

-Roh , sale timide ! Lui c'est Harry et moi c'est Drago .

-Très bien , vos nom ?

J'en étais sûr ! Sûr que Dumbeldore allait leurs demandé cette question ! Et sûr aussi qu'ils n'allaient pas le dire tout de suite car ils sont occupés de parler entre eux . Je n'ai pus entendre que quelques bouts de leurs conversation , du genre `` on leurs dit ou pas ? '' ou `` ils ne comprendront pas … '' ou encore `` c'est normal , on vient du futur '' ou alors encore … Du futur ? DU FUTUR ? Impossible …

-Bon , nous avons décidé que … dit Harry , mais encore une fois ne termina pas sa phrase .

-Roh , chochote ! Nous avons décidé qu'il faudrait mieux que nous le disons .

-Très bien , donc vos nom ? leurs re-demanda Dumbeldore .

-Moi c'est … refit Harry .

-Non mais décidément ! Lui c'est Potter et moi Malefoy .

-Potter ? Malefoy ? Venez-vous du futur ?

-Oui professeur . De 1997 précisément .

-Vous êtes les fils de James Potter et de Lucius Malefoy ? leurs demandais-je .

-Oui . me répondirent en même temps les deux voyageurs .

A-lu-si-nan ! Je n'imagine pas encore James et Lucius pères .

-bon , reprit Dumbeldore , vous êtes en septième année ?

-Oui .

-Dans ce cas , vous pourrez continuer vous études ici , en attendant de trouver un moyen de vous faire rentrez chez vous . Vous serez aussi répartit …

-Euh professeur , dit Harry , nous sommes déjà répartit …

-Je sais mais ce n'est pas grave . Il faut aussi vous changez de nom …

Je vois Dumbeldore réfléchir . Au bout d'un moment , une lueur se vit dans ses yeux .

-Je sais !

Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

-Toi Harry, tu seras Harry Phillips . Cela te va ?

-Oui professeur .

-Parfait ! Et toi Drago , tu seras Drago Dekil .

-D'accord .

-Parfait ! Rémus , emmène les au bureau du professeur Mcgonagall pour les apparences s'il te plait ?

-Bien sûr professeur .

On sort du bureau du professeur Dumbeldore et j'emmène Harry et Drago jusqu'au bureau du professeur Mcgonagall . En chemin , nous croisâmes Lucius Malefoy . Celui-ci aborde un air totalement paniqué et on dirai qu'il cherche quelque chose . Je le lui demande :

-Tu cherche quelque chose Lucius ?

-Ah Rémus ! Oui , je cherche mon chat …

-Ton chat ? Celui qui envoi tout le monde à l'infirmerie sur son passage les trois quart du temps ? demandais-je , aussi paniqué que lui . PS : son chat est un vrai danger publique !

-Oui … Ah , le voilà …. Minou minou … OUTCH !

AÏE ! Son chat vient de le griffer à la figure . Je sens qu'il va avoir une belle cicatrice le pauvre … Ah mais , il y a du sang qui coule ! Je regarde Drago . Il regarde son père , horrifié par ce spectacle .

-Rah , stupide chat ! Je vais finir par vraiment me débarrasser de toi !

Son chat n'a pas apprécié … Il lui saute dessus . Mais il y a un jet de lumière qui sort des main de Lucius … C'était quoi ? En tout cas , son chat est partit par la peur on dirai … Ah non , Lucius l'a fait voler jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir …

Lucius , épuisé par cette puissance , s'évanoui … Harry , Drago et moi l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie .

oooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Voili voilou ! Fin du chapitre 4 !_

 _Je voudrai aussi des reviews s'il-vous-plait , car quand je vois qu'il y a 316 vus et qu'il n'y a qu'une seule review …_

 _Bon , sinon je vous force à rien ! Vous n'êtes pas obligé de mettre des reviews !_

 _Bon , salut les amis !_


	5. Métamorphose

_Salut les amis ! Donc voilà enfin le cinquième chapitre !_

 _Désoler à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes , je suis navrée …_

 _Bon aller , bonne lecture !_

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

P.O.V. narrateur :

Rémus , Harry et Dago partirent en direction du bureau du professeur Mcgonagall après avoir emmené Lucius à l'infirmerie .

Rémus observa Drago . Il se posai une question dans sa tête . Après avoir maudit sa curiosité , il finit par lui demander :

-Est-ce que ton père a eu cet accident chez toi ?

Drago ne prit pas longtemps à lui répondre :

-Non , je ne crois pas … Si cet accident est vraiment arrivé , il ne m'a rien dit … Pourtant , mon père n'est pas du genre à me cacher des choses …

-Ton père te dit tout ? Absolument tout ? demanda Harry .

-Oui , répondit Drago , il ne m'a jamais rien cacher …

-On a peut-être changé le cours de l'histoire en arrivant ici … C'est possible Rémus ?

-Oui Harry , malheureusement … lui répondit Rémus . C'est pourquoi il va falloir être très vigilant .

-Flute ! pesta le fils de James .

-Pourquoi ?

Un silence de mort s'installa . Le seul bruit qu'on entendait était le bruit de pas qu'il y avait . Rémus comprit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû demander pourquoi . Enfin , ils arrivèrent au bureau du professeur Mcgonagall .

-Ah , je me demandai ce que vous faisiez tous les trois ! Albus m'a déjà prévenus pour vous deux . dit-elle en désignant Harry et Drago . Bon , pour l'apparence , voyons voir … Harry , viens par là s'il-te-plait …

Harry s'avança vers elle . Elle prononça une formule et aussitôt , les cheveux du survivant devinrent blond noisette , plus long et ondulés , ses yeux perdirent leurs magnifique couleur vert émeraude pour laisser place à deux yeux bleu profond couleur mer . Mcgonagall ne fit rien d'autre .

-Et voilà ! Tu n'auras désormais plus besoins de tes lunettes !

Harry les prit et les rangea dans sa poche .

-Si tu veux te voir , tu peux te regarder dans le miroir . A toi Drago .

Celui-ci s'avança vers le professeur de métamorphose . Celle-ci refit le même geste qu'avec Harry . Les cheveux de Drago devinrent brun , ils poussèrent jusqu'à tomber sur ses épaules et ils se firent également ondulés . Ses yeux laissèrent tomber leurs couleurs grise sans émotion pour laisser place à des yeux de plusieurs nuances de vert ( clair , foncé , gazon , forêt ) .

-Et voilà pour toi aussi ! s'exclama Mcgonagall , fière de son travail . Le professeur Dumbeldore vous a-t-il déjà re-répartit ?

Les garçons firent non de la tête .

-Dans ce cas je vais moi-même le faire .

Elle prit le choixpeau magique qui , fort heureusement , se trouvait dans son bureau .

-Viens pas là Harry .

Elle mit le choixpeau magique sur la tête d'Harry . Quelques secondes après , le choixpeau s'écria :

-GRYFFONDOR !

Harry laissa sa place à Drago . A peine le choixpeau eu toucher sa tête , celui-ci s'écria :

-SERPENTARD !

Drago se retira du choixpeau et le tendit à Mcgonagall .

-Bon , très bien . Rémus , peux-tu les accompagner à la grande salle ?

-Oui professeur .

Et ils sortirent tous les trois du bureau pour se rendre à la grande salle .

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Voilà le chapitre cinq ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plut ._

 _Aurevoir les amis !_


	6. Grande salle

_Coucou !_

 _Je suis désolée pour ce retard !_

 _Voici le chapitre 6 en espérant qu'il vous plait !_

 **oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo**

Remus accompagna Harry et Drago à la grande salle. Remus poussa les portes et pénétra dans l'immense cantine. Il vit de nombreux regards interrogateurs en direction des deux voyageurs temporels, et quand il se tourna vers eux, il vit qu'ils faisaient semblant d'être là pour la toute première fois.

Dumbeldore se leva de son siège et dit à toute l'assemblée d'élèves devant lui :

-Votre attention s'il vous plait. Cette année, nous allons accueillir deux nouveaux élèves qui iront directement en septième année. Merci Remus, tu peux aller t'asseoir.

Remus se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor et s'assit à coter d'un garçon brun à lunette.

 _Mon père_ , pensa Harry avec un pincement au cœur.

-Veuillez accueillir jeunes gens, reprit le professeur Dumbeldore, Harry Phillips à Gryffondor.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva du côté des lions.

-Et Drago Dekil à Serpentard.

Il y eu des applaudissements, mais très peu.

-Bon les serpents là ! On l'acclame ! s'écria une voix de la table des Serpentards.

Drago sursauta et se tourna vers celle-ci. Il y vit avec surprise –mais aussi avec de l'étonnemen- son père, tout droit sorti de l'infirmerie. Drago voulut le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire merci mais il se retient. Ici, il n'est pas censé le connaître.

Avec la participation de Lucius, toute la table des vers et argents se mit à l'acclamer.

Nos deux voyageurs partirent s'asseoir à leurs tables respectives et furent enveloppés sous une couche de questions posées par leurs nouveaux camarades.

Du côté d'Harry :

Au fur et à mesure que les questions s'enchaînaient, Harry devenait de plus en plus rouge et avait la soudaine envie de se cacher sous terre. Fort heureusement pour lui, Remus vint à son secours.

-C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Laissez-le respirer le pauvre !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : les élèves repartirent voir dans leurs assiettes.

-Désoler pour cette accueil, mais nous, les Gryffondors, sommes de nature curieuse si tu vois ce que je veux dire, s'excusa Remus. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais te présenter mes amis.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, le rassura Harry.

-Très bien ! Donc voici James, Sirius, Peter, Lily et Inès. Inès aussi est nouvelle cette année.

-Okay. Je suis Harry Phillips.

Pour toutes réponses des sourires lui sont destinés.

Du côté de Drago :

Drago se tenait la tête entre les mains. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'entendre de toutes les bouches dire le mot « magie noire » pouvait le rendre malade.

-Ça va ?

Drago sursauta et tourna sa tête vers son père. Celui-ci lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Je ne crois pas que nous nous sommes présentée, non ? Bref, je suis Lucius Malefoy et toi tu es qui déjà ?

-Drago M… Dekil.

-Ravis de te rencontrer Drago. Je te présente mes amis : Severus l'intelligent, Rodulphus le bête, Narcissa la belle, Rabastan l'incroyable et Regulus l'extraordinaire. Rabastan et Regulus ont beaux être en quatrième année, ils font partis de mes plus proches amis. Je les adore !

Drago sourit en voyant l'air heureux de son père. Depuis quand n'avait-il vu un visage joyeux sur son géniteur ? Environ une dizaine d'année.

Il soupira.

Encore…

Et encore une fois…

 _Mais je suis en 1977, c'est cette année que beaucoup de choses vont changer pour mon père,_ pensa Drago, _pourquoi ne changerai-je pas un tout petit détail ? Ah oui… Il risque d'y avoir un danger pour le futur._

Drago soupira encore une fois. Cette année ne va pas être facile.


	7. Première nuit

_Coucou !_

 _Donc nous voilà pour un nouveau chapitre !_

 _Excusez-moi de ce retard, mais j'ai complétement zapper que j'écrivais une histoire sur ce site !*l'auteur se cache des lancers de tomates*…_

 _Bon, voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise !_

 **ooooooooooo**

Harry s'allongea sur son lit. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il aurait mal à la tête en entendant son père parler de Quidditch ?

Il tourna sa tête à droite. Il n'aurait pas dû. Pettigrow dormait dans le lit juste à côté.

 _Je vais avoir des envies de meurtre. Super…_ pensa Harry.

Il vira ensuite sa tête sur la gauche. Sirius était occupé d'essayer –et encore c'était un grand mot- de retrouver son manuel de potions. Il émit un petit rire, mais qui retint l'intention de Sirius.

-C'est ça ! Moques-toi ! Je vais cacher tes affaires, on verra qui rira le dernier ! s'exclama un Sirius outragé.

-Hey ! Mais je n'ai rien fait moi ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu perds tes affaires et que ça me fais rire ! se défendit Harry.

-Ouai ouai, c'est ça !

Un grognement mécontent se fit entendre dans le dortoir.

-Sirius, laisse Harry tranquille, lance un sortilège d'attraction pour ton fichu manuel et va dormir !

-Ah oui ! J'avais oublié que le sommeil d'un Potter était sacré !

-La ferme Sirius ! fit la voix de James, caché sous les couvertures.

-T'es méchant avec moi Prongs ! Tu pourrais…

Un bruit de rideaux ouverts avec force vint interrompre la phrase de Sirius, réveillant un Peter au passage, et un Remus tout avec les cheveux dans tous les sens fit son apparition.

-Sirius, tu te TAIS, tu laisses Harry TRANQUILLE, et tu DORTS ! hurla le lycanthrope.

-Mais Moony, mon manuel…

-Tu écoutes James et tu lances un sortilège d'attraction ! Suis-je bien clair ? siffla Lupin entre ses dents.

Sirius déglutit difficilement. _Je suis bien content que lorsque Remus était professeur, il ne faisait pas aussi peur que maintenant,_ pensa le survivant.

- _Accio manuel de potion !_

Un livre sortit de la salle de bain pour atterrir dans la paume ouverte de Sirius.

-Padfoot. Peux-tu me dire pourquoi ton manuel de potion était dans la SALLE DE BAIN ?

-Je ne sais pas mon Moony…

-Mouai.

Et Remus referma ses rideaux, en prenant bien soin de jeter un sortilège de mutisme à Sirius.

-…

Harry explosa de rire. Si seulement le professeur Lupin pouvait faire pareil à Malefoy !

 _D'ailleurs_ , pensa Harry, _j'espère que les serpentards ne sont pas trop durs avec lui. Ça m'étonnerai, avec son père dans la grande salle… Mais depuis quand je me soucis de lui, moi ? Il reste Malefoy…_

Et c'est cette très gentille pensée que notre héros national s'endormit.

 **Ooooooooooo**

-Ahem…

Pourquoi est-ce que ce débile de Lestrange à poser _cette_ question à Drago ? C'est bien ce que celui-ci se demandait.

Comment pouvait-il répondre à une question sur le pourquoi lui et Potter son ici, alors que le second concerner n'est pas là ? Drago secoua la tête. Tant pis, il allait devoir inventé.

-Ahem… Harry et moi… somme cousins. Depuis la mort de ses parents, il vit chez moi. Sauf que les miens ont étés tués treès récemment. Donc nous avons voulus venir ici, en Angleterre, afin d'être sous la protection de Dumbeldore.

Voilà ! Bien envoyer ! _Maintenant Lestrange va se taire et je vais enfin pouvoir dormir tranquillement,_ pensa Drago.

Sauf que malheureusement, le futur mari de sa tante n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui nous faire dire que ce que nous dit est vrai ? Tu peux très bien être un mangemort envoyé sous couverture afin de tuer Dumbeldore !

-Et c'est celui qui veut le devenir qui dit ça ? fit une voix rauque, un peu caverneuse.

-Mêles-toi de tes affaires, Rogue ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

-Vrai, approuva le futur maître des potions, mais lui non plus ne ta rien demandé. Donc va vaquer à ta magie noire !

-Et c'est celui qui en connait toutes les coutures qui dit ça ? Tu m'excuseras Rogue, mais tu n'es pas mieux !

-Ah ! Parce que toi….

-Ça suffit ! Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez ? Merlin ? Vous êtes minables comme ça. Vous vous donnez en spectacle devant Drago en plus ! C'est une très bonne première impression !

Drago tourna la tête dans la direction de la troisième voix et reconnut sans mal son père. Et lui alors ? Il est respectueux ? Là oui, peut-être. Mais dans le futur, non.

-Allez vous coucher. Ordonna Malefoy père.

Celui-ci s'approcha de lui.

-Ils ne t'on pas trop choqués ?

Drago lui fit signe que non.

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai déjà vu pire.

-Ok. Bon, va dormir. On commence par défense et avec la prof, il faut être en forme.

Drago approuva et se glissa dans les couvertures sous l'œil jugeur de Lucius.

 _Bizarre le nouveau,_ pensa le serpentard, _comme l'autre là, Harry. Ils ne sont pas nets. Depuis quand arrivons-nous après la rentrée_ _si c'est pour ne pas paraitre louche ? Il va falloir les avoir à l'œil. Je préviendrai Lupin demain matin._

Et Lucius se coucha, imaginant toutes sortes de possibilités sur les deux voyageurs.

 **Ooooooooooooo**

 _Et voilà le nouveau chapitre !_

 _Reviews please !_


	8. Essayons d'avoir des explications!

_Vais-je trouvé une excuse convenable pour ce retard ? Euh… Non. J'ai juste été conquise par ma flemme habituelle. Vous savez, celle qui arrive quand on doit faire nos devoirs ? Eh bien c'est celle-là._

 _En espérant quand même que la suite va vous plaire !_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

La première chose que fit Lucius en se réveillant le lendemain matin, est de se préparer en quatrième vitesse pour rejoindre Lupin. Il courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à la tour des gryffondors, où il attendit calmement qu'un élève sorte. Ce qui arriva –enfin- au bout d'une demi-heure.

-Toi ! fit le serpentard en accostant un élève de première année. Vas me chercher Lupin !

Le jeune garçon ne se fit pas prier, et revient quelques minutes plus tard avec le châtain, ayant visiblement à peine sortit du lit.

-Tu voulais me voir Lucius ? fit Lupin en réprimant un bayement.

-Oui ! Dis Lupin, toi sait tout, tu sais pourquoi ils ont l'air louches ?

-Ahem… Non.

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi,_ pensa Lucius _, mais je suis absolument sûr qu'il sait pourquoi je pense qu'ils sont louches._

-Ah, très bien. Dans ce cas je vais te laisser retourner dans ton dortoir.

-Ouais, merci…

Lupin repartit dans sa salle commune avec un regard en arrière et de façon précipiter.

 _Oui, décidément Lupin me cache quelque chose…_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Quand Harry se réveilla, il vit Remus qui rentrait dans le dortoir encore en pyjama.

-Tu étais où dans cette tenue ? lui demanda-t-il.

Remus se stoppa et se tourna vers son interlocuteur avant s'assoir dans le lui de celui-ci. Il ferma les rideaux et jeta un sortilège de silence.

-Ok… Donc tu sais le père de Drago ? Il a demandé à me voir pour me dire que Drago et toi avez l'air louche. Je te demande, Harry, de faire très attention. Lucius est un véritable serpentard et connait plusieurs méthodes pour forcer quelqu'un à dire quelque chose.

Harry réfléchit un instant.

-Il va donc falloir que je parle avec Mal… _Drago_ , afin de créer une histoire qui tienne la route, c'est ça ?

-En quelque sorte. Mais connaissant Lestrange, il a dû déjà poser à Drago des questions sur vous. Normalement vous avez déjà un début d'histoire.

-Ok. Mais… Elle va tenir longtemps ou pas ? Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça Remus, c'est vrai ! Tu imagines Drago inventé une histoire ? Il est plutôt bon pour les insultes lui…

-Harry, vous êtes coincés ici pour une durée indéterminée, alors il faut penser à enterrer la hache de guerre, tu ne crois pas ?

Harry bouda en croisant les bras sur son torse.

 _Malefoy est méchant, je ne veux pas faire la paix avec lui…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Bonjours beau gosse.

-AH !

En effet, après sa petite visite à Lupin, Lucius avait décidé d'embêter Drago, en commençant par un _merveilleux_ réveil.

-Tu as bien dormis j'espère ? demanda Lucius avec une voix pleine de _bonnes_ intentions.

-Très bien, répondit Drago, nouvellement brun. Juste avant que tu me réveilles et que je me retrouve donc les quatre fers en l'air !

Le serpentard blond rit sous sa cape. Bon, à l'attaque !

-Vous venez d'où, toi et ton cousin ?

-De… D'Australie.

-L'Australie ? Très intéressant… Et il y a quoi là-bas ?

-Euh… Des déserts… Des autruches…

-Et…

Mais Lucius ne put finir sa phrase, car un certain Rodulphus Lestrange venait de sortir de la salle de bain de manière… douce.

-QUELQU'UN N'A PAS VU MON T-SHIRT NOIR ?

-Si, ta mère.

-Ah ah ah, merci de ton aide _inutile_ Severus.

-Mais je te remercie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Voilà la suite !_

 _Je m'excuse encore une fois de mon retard et je remercie tous ceux qui me font une review, ou même tous ceux qui lisent tout simplement!_


	9. Mettons tout ça en place!

**Bonjour, bonsoir, au choix ! Me voici avec la suite, le chapitre 9 !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pourquoi faut-il que tout se joue sur ce fichu Potter ! Il ne pouvait pas être un garçon comme les autres ?

-Hey !

Bah tiens, quand on parle du loup…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Po… _Phillips_?

-Pas ici.

Potter attrapa la manche de Drago et le tira dans les couloirs sous les jurons de celui-ci. Le nouveau blond entra dans une ancienne salle de classe et poussa le nouveau brun à l'intérieur.

-Ok, Malefoy… Remus m'a dit qu'il faudrait mettre en place une histoire.

-Pour être crédible ?

-Ouais, mais j'ai compris cette nuit que ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on appelle Remus, mon père, Sirius et Pettigrow les Maraudeurs.

Drago commença donc à réfléchir, en tenant compte de ce qu'il avait déjà commencé.

-J'ai dit à mon père qu'on vient d'Australie. Bien sûr, on est aussi cousin. Dis-moi des noms pour tes parents.

-Euh… Liliane pour ma mère et… Jamin pour mon père.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pour Lily et James ?

Potter approuva.

-Et toi Malefoy ?

-Hazel pour ma mère et Lorenz pour mon père.

-Lorenz n'est pas un prénom allemand ? demanda le balafré.

-Mon père a des origines allemandes.

Harry haussa un sourcil, amusé.

-Bon, pourquoi sommes-nous venu à Poudlard ? continua Harry. Par contre ne dis pas que nos parents sont morts !

-Nos parents sont traqués par Voldemort et pour nous protéger, car ils ne peuvent pas partir de Grande-Bretagne, ils ont abandonnés notre étude à domicile pour nous envoyer ici.

-Oui, ça tiens la route. Mais s'ils nous demandent des anecdotes ?

-On humilie l'autre. Bon, ce n'est pas que cette conversation ne m'intéresse pas, mais j'ai cours de Défense.

Et le brun s'en alla.

Harry était en retard pour son cours de potion. Pourquoi était-il rester après que Malefoy soit partit ? Il entra juste à temps dans la salle, juste avant que le professeur Slughorn ne ferme la porte. Il s'assied à côté d'une fille aux étranges cheveux bleus.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Harry.

Il tendit la main à la jeune fille.

-Inès.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ce » chapitre vous aura plu ! En plus, on revoie** _ **enfin**_ **Inès. Je parie que certains d'entre vous l'aviez oublié !**

 **Par contre une petite question… Vous voulez que je fasse quand même un slash ? Même un seul vote pourra m'aider. Je sais que dans le résumer j'ai mis qu'il n'y aura pas de slash, mais j'aime de plus en plus. Dîtes-moi les couples qui peuvent vous intéresser. Voilà !**

 **En espérant que certains me répondront, car ça peut être décisif dans la suite de cette fiction.**

 **Merci et à la prochaine !**


End file.
